Lotus
by kzbpascual
Summary: My first finished fic ever.KandaXLenalee. One-shot. Rated T for Language and some themes. surprising ending. when you're reading the fic, please READ BETWEEN THE LINES.Please R&R! BTW, this is a fluffy fic. PLEASE REVIEW! I would really appreciate it!


**LOTUS**

_**By: kzbpascual**_

**Disclaimer:** I obviously so not own D.G-M. All credits are for Hoshino and her genius.

**A/N: **I hope ya'll like it. It's my first ever finished fic. Oh yeah, I remember. Please **think** while you're reading this fic. I've used representations that I want you all to think about and figure out. There's tons of them. Some are obvious. Most are not. I just thought that it would be fun to add something to a fic for its readers. Anyway, please review!! I would really appreciate it a lot if you'd tell me what you think about it. _By the way… Hasu is the Japanese word for lotus__**.**_

Also, thanks to one of my best-est friends, Joanna (deathswonderland) for helping me in editing a few parts in this fic.

And to all who would read this, Thank You So Much!!! Enjoy!!!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yu Kanda just got back from a successful mission with Lavi in Romania to retrieve Innocence. The whole mission, for him, could've been easier without the usagi babbling on his side. He just can't help but get annoyed with the pervert which leads him to constantly putting Mugen on his comrade's throat as if he would cut Lavi's head off.

Upon their arrival, he saw a familiar black silhouette dancing in the moonlight. Of course, he knew who it was but it's undeniable that Kanda could not help but feel 'surprised' with her waiting outside to welcome them home mission after mission. There's too much pride in him that's why he wouldn't admit that a part of him misses her chime-like voice and that he feels 'slightly' relieved after hearing her say practically just anything.

He hates her – no, he despises her. He despises her for having such effect on him. She's the only one who can penetrate his shell. For a strange reason, he seems to tolerate her much more than he does with anybody else which is unnatural for a very obnoxious person like Kanda.

"Welcome home Lavi, Kanda!" Said Lenalee in a cheery voice. She blushed a little when she mentioned Kanda's name.

"Lenalee-chan, we're back!!" Lavi greeted as he enveloped his arms around her and smirked at Kanda.

Kanda saw what Lavi did. He felt himself grasping Mugen to slice the one-eyed red-head into bite-sized pieces. He made a low snarl at Lavi and said, "Che!."

He was walking towards the castle when he heard her gentle and light footsteps fast approaching him. It was hers.

Lenalee said in a little girl-whose-ice cream-was-taken-from-her-by-a-bully-and-the-bully-was-punished type of voice, "Hmph! What a perv!"

Kanda looked behind him and saw Lavi jumping up and down from the hurt she just caused him. If he was the type of person who laughs, he would've laughed at the sight of a punished rabbit especially when he heard Lavi screaming "Oww!!! Lenalee!!! My foot!!! Oww!!!".

"Tch. Serves you right." Kanda said in his low ice-cold voice.

He felt Lenalee's thin arm quickly wrapped around his and pulled it back near her body. Her arm was snaked into his and surprisingly, he didn't feel annoyed. Instead, he was comforted by it.

Lenalee looked up at the taller exorcist and said, "So you thought I'd let you get in there alone, huh?!" He sneaked a glance at her and saw a bright pink on her cheeks against her pale white skin.

"Whatever. And your arm?!?!" Said he accompanied by a look at the arm wrapped around his as if urging her to take it off of him.

"Well, if you think I would let go, then you're wrong. In fact, I wouldn't take it off 'till we get in there…" she said as she used her lips to point the castle. "…Besides, it's what a girl does with a boy. It's normal."

"Tch."

She smiled sheepishly and giggled a little at his response. She heard him murmur something too about girls and how foolish they get. "You're always like that, Kanda. But I like you just the way you are." Lenalee confessed to the Japanese exorcist.

They have already entered the castle but she still didn't let go of him. And much to her surprise, Kanda didn't shove her off. Her golem flew out of her new exorcist uniform and played a short recording from Leverrier.

"_Lenalee, to my office… NOW!!!"_

Lenalee was astounded as she felt her whole body stiffen from the recording she just heard. She knew he would use her especially now that she's gotten stronger because of her crystal-type innocence.

Tears started to form in her eyes. She knew Leverrier would do those tests on her again. And if she does not comply, the man will hurt her. He would torment her, and push her to her limit.

Lenalee felt her knees tremble from fear. She wants to hide – no, she needs to hide.

Kanda looked at her as he feels her tension in his arm. And then he saw the tears welling up in her used-to-be-bright-minutes-ago-amethyst eyes. His temper rose as he was irritated once again. Not by her tears but by her fears. He felt that she's too weak and that she always has the need to be rescued.

But then, those are the things he likes about her; the fact that she feels, the fact that she's emotionally weak, and the fact that he needs to protect her not just today, but forever.

He can't contain his irritation any longer. He stopped walking, turned to face her, held her by the shoulder, and wailed at her saying, "Lenalee! You're always too weak! You're always too vulnerable! Why wouldn't you tell that stupid mad-man that you don't want to follow his orders! Do I always have to save you? You're old enough and you're no longer the helpless kid from before, so stand up for yourself!"

For the first time in her life, Kanda scolded her. She was always the one who scolds him for being so reckless and impossible. But here she is now, startled by his actions.

She knew why he did that.He just wants her to be strong. She struggled to get her composure back. She fixed herself up, dusting off dirt and straightening out the wrinkles in her skirt. Afterwards, she wiped her eyes dry, cleared her throat and said, "Hai!"

She ran towards the stairs with a sense of determination to go up to Leverrier's offce. Before she ascended, she called on Kanda and said, "I'm sorry if I showed weakness… And thank you for being there to strengthen me. You were always there to pull me back up from the pit I've fallen into. Kanda, you were always my savior…"

She ran back to him and laced a kiss upon his cheek and whispered to him, "…That's why I love you." She was terribly blushing when she turned her back against him.

"Che." That was all that Yu Kanda told her for he was clearly taken aback by the kiss the sixteen-year old girl gave him. Kanda felt his heart pumping very hardly as if it's trying to tear his chest apart and escape his body.

"_That's why I love you."_

Kanda's brain kept on replaying it over and over. He was so damned about it that he wanted to pull his brain out of his head. He was so distracted by it that he nearly forgot that he and Lavi would report to Komui's office after they had their dinner. Since it's not yet dinnertime, Kanda decided to take a warm shower to relax. Kanda always liked taking shower because to him, hygiene is very important. Also, he feels so invigorated afterwards.

He slid his clothes off his body, stepped inside and closed the shower door. He turned the dial and water started caressing the swordsman's sore muscles. He closed his steel-blue eyes as he felt tension slipping off of him. The water smoothly traced every single strand of his straight bluish-black hair, gently contoured every line and curve of his perfect face, and lingered over his skin all the way down to his foot.

He took the soap and brushed it to every centimeter of his body. He used a towel to scrub off the dirt he acquired throughout the whole mission. After he finished scrubbing his entire body, he placed himself beneath the showerhead and water started rinsing out the suds off his body.

His mind was clear of thoughts until one came in. _His lotus. His life._

Only six more petals left and yet, he still doesn't know what he's been living for.

His frie – comrades all have something to live for. That dang moyashi lives for the sake of saving the innocent-the world, for Mana and his friends. That stupid perverted bunny rabbit lives for something as well – to become a bookman. And then her, Lenalee, she lives for the people she loves, for her family – which includes him, and for her "world".

_What about him? What does he live for? Or does he even live for anything at all?_

He was done taking his shower so he turned the dial off. He stepped out of the bathroom, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He returned to his room, dressed up in his classic white long-sleeves and black pants, and was still bugged be the thought that popped on his mind. He wanted to get rid of the thought very badly but he was tired so he decided to take a nap instead. He wrapped himself up tightly with the blanket and closed his eyes. He was so tired that within a few moments, he fell asleep.

In his slumber, he saw himself holding his lotus on top of a mountain waiting for the moon to rise. He was looking at it with a look he's never given any matter before. He was stroking its petals very gently and with care until it flew away from him, spinning as it flies, petals falling as it moves. He was running so fast to chase after it and have it back in his hands. "Damn it! I knew that I shouldn't have taken it apart from the glass container!" It was flying faster and faster, and higher as it goes. He tried to run faster but it was swiftly moving away from him.

Leagues of level 2 akuma appeared before him and much to his despise, he could no longer see his lotus. He pulled out his katana, activated it and said, "Let's go, Mugen!"

There were about fifty akuma before him but he didn't show any signs of giving up. All of them are hiding his lotus from him and for violating him, he'd kill them all. He sliced them one by one; merciless but still very beautiful.

Unluckily, he was too busy fighting an akuma and he didn't notice another one behind him. The akuma gave him a deep cut. Blood was rushing out of Kanda's body but he still continued to fight for his hasu back. Because him, it would be better to die fighting with all you've got rather than to stay alive knowing that you retreated on a fight.

He was loosing too much blood that he fell flat on his stomach. Being the Kanda that he is, he forced himself to stand up with a smirk nailed on his bloody face. Again, luck was still not on his side. He couldn't stand.

An akuma was about to attack him when he saw a Noah standing in front of him. The Portuguese Noah ordered the akuma to stop. He turned to face Kanda and loudly said, "Huh! So you think you're strong enough?!" He was laughing at the sight of a struggling Kanda.

Kanda was annoyed by the presence of the fucking bastard. If he only has his strength, he would cut this Noah into pieces.

"Shut the fuck up and give me back my lotus!" said Kanda in great irritation.

"You mean this??..." Tyki showed him the lotus. "…Why would I?? Finders keepers, losers weepers!" he continued.

_It has no color, it withered. _"H..hasu.." Kanda defeatedly said at the sight of his lotus.

Tyki laughed again and teased the exorcist by saying, "Poor Kanda. He couldn't even stand up to take his life from my hands. Why? Because he just isn't strong enough!" He emphasized the last part by shouting it in front of Kanda. He saw him reaching for the lotus. "You want it? Then go get it!!" Tyki said as he threw the lotus above his head and disappeared. Kanda hissed as he stood up to catch his fragile hasu.

"Damn it!" said Kanda, struggling to free himself from Tyki's foot digging on his back. He extended his arm in attempt to catch the falling lotus but he was a bit too far from it.

The lotus was about to fall into the ground but a familiar strong butterfly flew it near Kanda so he could touch the lotus and be reunited with him again. _Isn't that butterfly the one on Lenalee's Dark Boots?_ Funny that it saved his lotus. As far as he knows, Lenalee's innocence only saves her. But why did it save his lotus now?

He touched the lotus and when he did, he saw one face in different situations. _Her._

A mysterious force made him take his hands off the lotus as if he was shocked by a strong electric current. The strong force was a spark that ignited when he touched the hasu. It lightened up everything it touched. It brightened up the night.

"My lotus…" Kanda said as he woke up with a jolt, cold sweat all over his body. "Lenalee…"

Kanda hurriedly checked on his lotus. He was worried about it like hell. But he couldn't keep but ponder about his dream.

_The dream was very realistic. In fact, it could be real. But what does his dream mean? And her butterfly saving his lotus? And when he touched his hasu, he saw nothing but her? His lotus represents his life, that's a fact. But why is it that he saw only her when he touched it? Does that mean…?_

Kanda's senses may be unparalleled but he didn't hear his door open. He didn't notice that Lenalee's inside his room. Actually, he was too busy looking at his lotus and thinking about his assumption that he wouldn't know she was there if she hadn't sneezed.

"What do you need?" He asked in his usual I-don't-care-about-what-you're-gonna-say voice. Lenalee was distracted at the wonderful way he looks at the lotus in the glass container. And to be honest, she wished it was her. For him to look at her like that would make her the happiest woman alive.

"I said, what do you need?" Kanda demandingly repeated his question, still keeping his gaze in his lotus.

"Well, it's already dinnertime. Don't you want to eat?" Lenalee spoke, fidgeting as she asked. Kanda shifted his gaze on her and said, "Go ahead. I'll go down by myself." Lenalee cheerfully replied saying, "Okay." She nodded once and headed for the door until she heard him call her attention, "Oi."

Lenalee looked back at him with a smile and said, "Hm??"

"Rooftop. After dinner."

"Got that!" Lenalee said as she closed Kanda's door and headed to the cafeteria. She was so happy that Kanda had finally asked her to do something for him after eight years. She had always wanted to be of service to him but he wouldn't let her.

Lenalee was so happy that she doesn't look at what she's walking at. She felt her foreheard bump into a hard chest.

"Oi, Lenalee. Are you okay? Why weren't you looking at what is in front of you? You might've tripped over and broke your neck!" Lavi surveyed her. "Oh, I'm sorry Lavi-kun. I didn't see you. Anyway, thanks for your concern! I promise to be more careful. Kay! Gotta go! See ya around!" Lenalee said as she happily glided her way down the stairs to the cafeteria.

As she descended, she was humming show tunes and that just made Lavi curious as hell. He tapped his index finger on his chin and said to himself silently, "Weird. Leverrier is here but she's all happy and gay…hmmm…" And then he thought of the person whom she often runs to as he made an assumption, "Aha! Maybe Yu-chan told her already that's why she's very happy. Besides, she's been crushing on him for ages and to hear something like that from Yu would make her jump on her heels. Gotta go confirm it with him myself!..... Damn, I'm so good!!"

Lavi went to Kanda's room and popped the door open. "Yo Yu! You're finally learning the moves, man. I'm proud of you." Kanda gave him a deathly look, grabbed Mugen, fled to the red-head's side and pointed his katana on Lavi'sthroat. "Shut up and get out, baka usagi!" Lavi gulped and raised his hand as if he's hostaged and gently pushing Mugen away from his throat.

"Yu, you're so aggressive! How could you and Lena—" Lavi's sentence was cut short since Mugen was now pointed in between his eyes. Kanda angrily said, "Get the hell out of here!... And stop calling me by my first name." Kanda slammed the door in front of Lavi's face.

"Oi, tsk, tsk, tsk… Yu, now that wasn't very nice of you to do… Komui later okay?! Remember not to destroy Komurin Ex when he looks for you if you're late!!!" Lavi said before he descended to the cafeteria.

Kanda looked at his lotus and touched its container once more.

He left his room and headed for the cafeteria. He ordered his soba from Jerry and sat on his usual spot. He started to eat his dinner. Kanda sneakily looked up, looking for Lenalee but she's not there. She wasn't with the bean sprout, or Miranda, or Krory.

Kanda had just finished his soba. He now proceeded to the rooftop as he told her to meet with him. He slightly 'hurried' his way up, hoping that he'd be there first. Much to his surprise, she was there, standing still and looking at the stars… He slowly walked up to her and embraced her from behind.

Lenalee couldn't believe what is happening. She felt his lips in her ear and whispered, "Say anything you want to say, ask anything that you want to ask. Just don't shrug me off of you." Lenalee turned around so that they're facing each other. She used her palm and brought it to his cheek and asked, "Kanda, are you feeling well today? Are you sick?" He didn't answer. Instead, he continued to embrace her tightly to the extent that he could break her bones if the tightness of his embrace would last for another second.

Though Lenalee was finding it harder to breathe, she didn't stop him because she is certain that this night could never happen again. "Uh Kanda…" she called on him, still waiting for an answer.

Kanda loosened his embrace on her, took her hand, longingly stared at her and said, "Will you shut up?"

He didn't mean it as an order. He even said it a bit romantically.

Lenalee rolled her eyes and turned around again. She asked, "Kanda, why did you ask me to go here all of a sudden? Is something wrong?"

He took hold of her hand and said, "I think I've found my purpose." Lenalee curiously asked, "Purpose? What purpose?" She tilted her head to look at him. "To protect my lotus for as long as I live." Kanda answered her question. "So why tell me? I mean, does it concern me, or what?" She asked in a pleading voice and he answered her, "Nothing. I just wanted you to know." She made a weird look and then nodded once as if she understood what he said.

Lenalee jumped a bit to sit on the rail of the rooftop. Kanda tightened his hold on her, worried that she might fall. Lenalee said, "Speaking of lotus, Kanda, I was wondering, what the lotus in the glass container in your room represents?"

"You." _Because you are my life. _Kanda told her.

"Lies. But seriously, why do you keep it locked up in the container in your room? I mean, it has a beauty that the world should see…" She told him.

"Sometimes I just have to be selfish – like putting my lotus in a glass container where she's safe and in hiding. It's for me and me alone. Because once they see her, they will take her from me." _Because I don't want to be separated from you. And I do not want them to hurt you._

She looked at him and said, "So it really means the world to you, huh?! Keeping it hidden…" She looked at the stars again and said, "How I wish I'm your lotus…." Lenalee sighed. "…You treasure it so much like it's your life… Like it means a lot to you more than Mugen does. And by the way you look at it…" He stared at her in awe of how beautifully she wanders over the stars.

He smiled a little and said, "Hn.. You have no idea."

She looked back at him, leaning forward to feel his lips melt down on hers. He saw what she was about to do so he moved closer to her.

Their lips were just millimeters away from each other that she could feel his breath on her lips and even taste the soba he had for dinner until Komurin Ex entered the rooftop, took a picture of the sweetness they were about to share, and called on Komui to report his findings. Komurin Ex sent the pictures into Komui's computer.

Lenalee's golem flew out and played Komui's recording, "LEEENNNAAALLLEEE!!!!!!! KANDA!!!! You shall pay for trying to violate my baby sister!!!!" Komui screamed on the phone, sobbing.

"Oh shit!" Lenalee and Kanda said in unison.

Both activated their innocence gesturing to punish the robot for ruining their time. Hands still intertwined, both chased after the robot for it to meet it to meet it's end in their hands. "Yu, you're screwed!" Lavi said as he also entered the rooftop.

"Lavi, you're such a big, meanie!!" Lenalee said as she playfully kicked the red-head's stomach. Afterwards, the two left the rooftop and chased after the robot.

Lavi was left alone on the rooftop as he looked at the stars, smiled and said," Aah… Those two…"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Thanks so much for reading!! Please do not forget to review…

Have a nice day to all!!!


End file.
